Every Little Thing She Does
by RailgunX
Summary: [College AU] Shiina and Akira are in college when they first meet. How will their relationship develop as they start to learn more about each other? What will happen when feelings start to grow between the two? Who will fall head over heels first?


**This story will have Shiina and Akira paired up together and so, will follow an alternate universe where both characters are in college. If you don't like Shadow Star, please don't read this and if you don't like girl x girl romance, definitely don't read this. But, otherwise, please enjoy the story. **

Tamai Shiina sighed as she turned in her bed in her dorm. She'd supposed that she'll like it when she has been used to being in the dorm for a little while. After a while of just laying in her bed on her side of the dorm, she got up and she wondered about what to do. She had heard that her roommate will be arriving soon and Shiina didn't want the girl to arrive and not see her in the dorm. After a few minutes passed, the door was soon unlocked and she heard a soft sigh. She turned her attention to the door and she saw a cute slightly older girl with dark hair and grayish eyes. The girl seemed to be terrified and Shiina didn't know if she could say something to the girl. "Hello, there." She greeted to be polite and the other girl jumped when she noticed Shiina. She then looked at the names that were on the door and she did see Tami Shiina's name on the door and she sighed in relief. _Maybe I can get to know her. _She thought as she looked over Shiina. She had blue hair with brown/hazel eyes.

"H-Hello." Her voice was soft and Shiina found herself shocked at how soft-spoken the girl was. She then realized that she was probably being rude by just staring and she quickly pulled her eyes away from the young woman that was bunking with her for the year.

"Sakura Akira, right?" At the girl's nod, Shiina grinned at the girl very softly. "Mind if I call you Akira-san?" Shiina asked Akira. Akira shook her head and Shiina respected Akira's horribly shy personality. After all, she didn't want to make her uncomfortable. She was told by the school's administration that her roommate would be difficult and she has personal issues that would probably never become known to her. Shiina was warned that if she makes Akira's condition worse that she would be expelled from school and possibly arrested. _I'm not going to hurt her. Not on purpose and definitely not accidentally. _Shiina swore to herself. "I'm sorry if I'm making you uncomfortable. Just let me know when I'm bothering you." Shiina tells Akira and Akira nodded her head mutely and the girl grinned at her. _Why is she so happy? Is she that excited to meet me? _Akira thought as she had never had a polite encounter with anyone her age or younger so it came as a shock to her to see that Shiina was treating her with such gentleness, but then again, she wasn't used to kindness being given to her, after all.

At first, the silence was very deafening to Shiina, but after a while, she had gotten used to it. She had gotten to know how Akira communicates, which was through her body language and her facial expressions. It was mostly her facial expressions that had tipped off to Shiina how Akira was feeling, but she knew that Akira was shy and thus, wouldn't find it easy to answer her questions. Instead, Shiina would just spend time with her, enjoying how Akira communicates non-verbally. Akira herself enjoyed how Shiina would try to understand her at her own slow pace and she knew that she felt guilty about it, but Shiina would always tell her to never blame herself for her shy nature.

As she watched out for Akira for the first few days of college, Shiina had learned that Akira was horribly shy, extremely adorable, a second year and unfortunately, an easy target for bullies. Shiina remembered the first time she had seen Akira get bullied. It was on the first day of school too. One girl had approached Akira and just started to ridicule her. Akira took it like a champ, but Shiina could see the burning tears in her roommate's eyes and that was when Shiina had decided something. Seeing Akira close to crying pissed her off and she went to confront the bully, but Akira begged her not to get herself in trouble. It was only when Akira begged Shiina in her own adorable way to not start a fight that Shiina stopped her attempt to fight. Shiina only let it go because she could see that Akira didn't want her to get in trouble because of fighting with someone on the first day. However, Shiina had to let Akira know about her worry about her and she did that by trapping Akira by the walls of the school. However, despite the raising fear in Akira's eyes, Shiina could see that the girl had relaxed when she realized that she wasn't going to hurt her. "Akira-san, please let me or any of the administration know if this continues." _I worry about you. _These were the words on her tongue when Shiina dipped her head towards Akira.

"S-Shiina-chan." The first time Akira had spoken out Shiina's name made Shiina smile and it made Akira blush at the way she had said it. _Why does she worry about me so much? __I'm nobody special. _She had thought as she glanced into Shiina's slightly angry eyes as the girl was still slightly pissed off at the fact she was being bullied on the first day of college. After that had happened, Shiina walked Akira to the rest of her classes and after her classes, Shiina accompanied her to dinner, but she did give Akira her space as she knew that she would have needed after the events of today was probably just now getting to her. While Akira did want her space, she did want Shiina to be by her side as crazy as that sounded. Akira enjoyed Shiina's company so much that when they're alone, hearing Akira softly call her name makes Shiina so happy.

**Alright, the first chapter is completed! What do you guys think will be next for the two young adults in the next chapter? **

**Please leave reviews on how you've liked the story or leave constructive criticism. Constructive criticism really helps authors improve on their writing and story-building skills. **


End file.
